How Would I Know?
by Ksonic
Summary: If you've read the book The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, you might remember that at the end of chapter 4, Tom was being questioned by the Judge who were the first two appointed disciples. He cried the wrong answer, and we don't know what happened...until now


yay, a new story! XD well, it's only one chapter long... the rest of the story's written already ya know. lol anyway, I should probably say I don't own Tom or the lady or the Judge or Sid or Mary or any of the others that I didn't bring up... lol anyway, enjoy and review! This chapter is taken place after chapter 4 but before chapter 5. The last few sentences in chapter 4 will be used, and I'm getting rid of the last line in the chapter, so that I can write this. I do not own the first two sentemces either.

* * *

"Now I know you will tell me," said the lady. "The names of the first two disciples were-"

"DAVID AND GOLIATH!"

Confused with Tom's answer, Mr. Walter stood speechless. The first person to speak was the lady.

"Tom, you know that's not the answer! Don't be so silly, this isn't funny, now, answer the Judge's question correctly. Who were the first two appointed?"

Tom looked down on the ground, afraid to answer his next idea, which was Abraham and Isaac… or was it Jacob?

"Speak up, Tom!" the lady cried, who was quickly getting impatient with the lad.

Desperate, Tom scanned the room, and found Sid and Mary. Maybe they could help him! It was worth a shot.

"Uh, well Sir, I know who were appointed first ya see, but I know I ain't the only one, and I know some people who haven't done two thousand verses that would know the answer. Don't ya think it might be better to test them, since they don't have my kinda record?"

The lady glared at Tom, but the Judge appeared to think through Tom's words, then suddenly brightened, and said,

"Why, that's might smart of ya, Thomas! Who in here knows the answer, 'sides young Thomas?"

No one moved or rose a hand. Tom stared straight at Mary and Sid, but they did not flinch. Tom glared at Sid, and whispered ever so quietly,

"You don't raise thet hand or yours, you're gonna git it the second we leave this buildin'."

Sid, knowing that Tom would keep that promise, slowly and nervously raised a quivering hand. The Judge grinned at Sid, and said,

"Yes, you, what's the answer? Go on, don't be bashful, who were they?"

Sid looked first down at the ground, then Tom, then Mary-who looked very disappointed at both boys (she wanted Tom to learn a lesson for once)- then back at the ground.

"Uh, they were, uh," Sid stammered.

"Out with it lad!"

An idea hit Sid then, to make Tom learn a lesson, yet a way for him to maybe not get licked.

"Cain and Abel," said he.

The lady hit herself on the head, and groaned angrily.

"Sidney, don't be like that, you know the answer isn't Cain and Abel! Now, answer it right!"

"Then I don't know," Sid said.

"I know you know, out with it!"

"I really don't."

The lady turned to Mary.

"What's the answer? I know you know this, anyone your age should know."

"I thought it was Cain and Abel, too, ma'am," Mary said.

She understood what Sidney was trying to do to Tom, and thought it was a great plan.

"How can you not know?!" the lady yelled.

She turned to the Judge.

"I'm sorry, these kids must want to be stubborn or something, I'm sure someone knows the answer. Anyone?"

She turned to the class, but once again, no one raised a hand, so she turned to Tom, and said,

"What's the answer?"

Tom really didn't want to say Abraham and Isaac, but it looked like he had no choice at this point.

"Abraham and Isaac?"

The class burst out laughing, the lady smacked her head again, and the Judge stood there, dumbfounded once more. Tom, seeing that he was once again wrong, glared straight at Sid, for he knew, and so did Sid, that Sid knew the answer wasn't Cain and Abel, but something else. He knew the answer, Tom knew it for a fact, and since Sid hadn't gotten him out of this mess, Tom was going to have to lick him the moment his aunt wasn't looking.

"If you're not going to tell the Judge, then I will," the lady said angrily. "The first two were Peter and Andrew."

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" Tom lied.

Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at him curiously.

"Ya see, I was confused, I thought you meant the first two people mentioned in the Bible. But you musta said first two appointed disciples. Sorry 'bout that."

The Judge blinked.

"Don't you know the first two people mentioned in the Bible were Adam and Eve?" said he.

* * *

LOL yes, I laugh at my own story. anyway, hope you liked this, and please review!


End file.
